Ryoma's Life
by To Destination
Summary: what if Ryoma’s parents got divorced and in the middle of the fight Ryoma’s mom dies. After a battle in court Ryoma ends up living with his cousin and brother. Uknown pairing Ryomax?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, a new story is on your way. I hope you enjoy this one and the summary may be long since I might forget about it soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

Summary: what if Ryoma's parents got divorced and in the middle of the fight Ryoma's mom dies. After a battle in court Ryoma ends up living with his cousin and brother.

Ch.1 

Ever since I was little I knew my parents didn't get along. My name was also mentioned a lot during these fights. So I figured I was the reason they stuck together for so long. It was only when I was older that they actually went through with this divorce right before we moved to Japan. After the divorce my parents started arguing about whom I would stay with. It got to the point where it was to be decided in court.

Before either side could win my mom died in a car accident. Immediately after words we moved to Japan where I would live with my father. It was also decided that my brother who I just met would live with us. It was a good thing he did he saved me many times from my dad when he was drunk or had his moods. During this time my cousin Nanako would cook for us, and help clean the house. Eventually it got to the point where bruises and cuts were all over my body.

That eventually led my cousin and brother to take the matter to court. Eventually they won, when I admitted that he abused me, in many ways. After it was over we moved to an apartment that had two bedrooms, one for Nanako and one for Ryoga and me. During the time before I had to go to school, I got a part-time job. The job I got was at a sports store (the one in the anime), that had flexible hours. Even though I'd rather play a sport than work, I didn't want to burden Nanako or Ryoga anymore than necessary.

It was in this store that I met people who would change my life. I wasn't sure if it would be in a good way or bad way but I knew they would change me. Their entrance was not convenient for me since I would have to get the dirt they tracked in off the floor. There were six of them, each so different looking.

The first one was a stoic guy with glasses who was really tall. The second one had fair brown hair and closed eyes. Then there was a strongly built guy with sideburns. Also a guy with a hairstyle, that reminded me of an egg. The fifth one had glasses that had an evil gleam to them with spiked hair. Finally the sixth one seemed to bounce and had red hair.

The first thing that bouncy one said was "oh Fuji there's a new worker here and look how cute he is!"

Tbc.

Hope you enjoy, review if you would like to, but it's a great holiday gift to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this story got me quite a few reviews. Since I now have more expectations I found a person who will be the beta for this story, and I chose it by who's review made me feel gayer (meaning the original definition which is Showing or characterized by cheerfulness and lighthearted excitement; merry). Well before I forget my beta is …abhorsen3 (will beta the next chapter) Hope you enjoy this chapter whenever I post this.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, if I did I would probably still be posting fanfics

Ryoma's Life

Ch.2

Once I heard what the bouncy red head said I just looked at him and then back at the clock. My shift would be ending within two hours. Once I saw that the six boys staring at me I felt a bit self-conscious. I mean I wasn't ugly, but everybody said I was very attractive. A lot of people like my eyes since there were a golden color and my hair since it was black with a greenish tint to it. While a lot of girls were jealous of my long eyelashes, pale flawless skin, and small fragile body. Even though I hated it, everybody else seemed to think I was good looking or should I say cute. I didn't mind being called pretty but something about cute irritated me to no end. It was even worse than what Ryoga called me 'chibisuke'.

When I saw the six boys coming over, including the one whom looked like he wanted to hug me, I decided to face them. When they came over to the counter they held out some grip tape and a bag of tennis balls that were on sale. The fair haired boy spoke up first asking me "by any chance is there any more grip tape in the back, you seem to be out?"

"I will go check."

When I walked back to find more grip tape I felt eyes staring at my but. Even though it annoyed me I just kept going. Once I found more grip tape the manager pulled me aside which was still within hearing distance of the counter.

The manager asked, "You seemed out of breath when you got here late again. Are there any problems at home?"

"No, it's just the area I live in isn't exactly safe. I ended up running all the way here since I almost had a confrontation with a gang near the apartment I live in. Recently the gangs territory spread again, making it harder to avoid them."

"I see but doesn't your brother usually walk with you?"

"He can't do that as much since he's working part time, and is a part time student too."

"What about your cousin?"

"Nanako works a lot, and she needs to focus now since she may get a promotion soon."

"What about your father?"

"He's no longer apart of my life or my legal guardian, Nanako and Ryoga are."

"Oh well you better go help those boys, they're my usual customers."

"Okay."

As I walked back I knew the manager pitied me, but I didn't want it. His usual customer's faces had pitied written all over it. Once I got back to the counter I handed him the tape, and his hand brushed against mine longer than necessary. Then the bouncy red head asked me:

"What's your name?"

Instead of answering I pointed to my nametag. Once they saw my name they then introduced themselves. Before they paid the red head who's name was Eiji pulled me into a bear hug, or a more appropriate term "glomped me."

Once they paid and were heading out the person who drove me crazy came in through the door grinning like a fox. Then came his usual greeting, which made me want to strangle him. My brother/guardian called "yo chibisuke!"

"What do you want Ryoga?"

"Chibisuke your not happy to see your only brother?"

"I live in the same house as you, so I see you enough."

"I'm hurt really hurt, but I have great news."

"What?"

"Nanako is getting a promotion, so it's only matter of time until we get out of that apartment and away from the gangs."

"We should celebrate, maybe you should cook."

"You know I'm a grand cook but your better than I am at cooking."

"So you don't want to make anybody have food poisoning?"

" You brat, who are all of these people standing around you then?"

Tbc…

Hope you enjoy.

The question is what pairing do you want?

the choices are:

1.RyomaxEiji

2.RyomaxFuji

3.RyomaxAtobe

4.RyomaxOishi

5.RyomaxInui(cute pairing)

6.RyomaxJiroh

7.RyomaxTezuka

8.Ryomax(your choice)


	3. pairing voting

Voting is so hard, so this is the final vote for it. This is the final vote and it looks like Fuji is winning.

1) RyomaxEiji-2

2) RyomaxFuji-12

3) RyomaxAtobe-2

4) RyomaxTezuka-5

5) RyomaxYukimura-1

I love the reviews, but please just choose one this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner, I just haven't been able to concentrate at all lately. Thrill pair wins the votes. So it's going to be a Fuji/Ryoma story and lets say the Fuji's and Atobes are friends for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis.

Last time on Ryoma's life:

"What?"

"Nanako is getting a promotion, so it's only matter of time until we get out of that apartment and away from the gangs."

"We should celebrate, maybe you should cook."

"You know I'm a grand cook but your better than I am at cooking."

"So you don't want to make anybody have food poisoning?"

"You brat! Who are all of these people standing around you then?"

Ch.3 (I hope I'm right.)

As Ryoga looked at me I twitched, and he waited. So after a minute he asked, "do you even know them?"

"They're customers here."

"Do you know their names?"

"They can speak, so they can tell you themselves."

Once I said this I knew I would regret it, since he was going to embarrass me. Then he looked at them and said, "Hi I'm this cute little girl's brother, Ryoga."

The only response I could think of was to glare at him. He seemed to fidget under my glare. After a minute he corrected that I was a guy and I got a few disbelieving looks. So once again they went through the introductions again. I just stared at them since they were staring at me. From what I could tell a few were actually nervous. Since I decided this was getting annoying I finally decided to say, "what do want Ryoga?"

"If you must know, there is a banquet being held by her boss and we are all invited."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yeah, it means a lot to Nanako so we have to go."

"Sounds fun."

"Well, were going to have to rent tuxedos and were going to leave in about two hours."

"Bye."

Once Ryoga left I had to face the boys who watched in amazement at how we ended up talking after I was glaring murderously at him. Even though I was very amused by it, I just went back to stocking the selves. After a minute I got annoyed by them and asked, "do you need anything?"

The brown haired smiling boy who was called Fuji asked "if you're off work could you come play tennis with us?"

My response was a pained look, since I haven't played since I was living with my dad. None the less, I agreed to it. Despite the hesitation, I was really excited to play. At first I was worried about not having a racquet but they had an extra one I could use.

Once we got to the park I swung the racquet a few times in each arm, before taking my place before Fuji. With one quick movement I had hit the twist serve and it felt great. The shock on his face was great since all I thought he could do was smile. After a moment I heard a chuckle from my opponent and said "nice serve."

This only annoyed me since you're not supposed to be happy when you can't return a serve, so I served an easy one. Then I smashed it by twisting my body (from anime) and it hit and went flying past Fuji. Once I looked up, only to see the shocked faces of all the people watching and I just said, "this is why I quite playing tennis, there's no challenge."

Once I got back to the serving line I closed my eyes and hit the ball this time using my left hand. From the crowd I heard them say 'he's a monster.' After beating Fuji, which was challenging once he actually tried, I headed to the restroom to clean up.

Little did I know that a certain slightly perverted boy was following me, it wasn't till I was pushed against a wall and sandwiched in did I notice. Before I could protest I found a warm pair of lips on mine.

Tbc…

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I can't wait until Christmas/birthday since it will be a lot of fun. I may also be coming out with a new story soon once I finish the other one I'm working on. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I finally felt the urge to update, just a few moments ago. Hope you enjoy. Also Atobe will be the enemy in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT and I never will

Last time on Ryoma's Life:

Little did I know that a certain slightly perverted boy was following me, it wasn't till I was pushed against a wall and sandwiched in did I notice. Before I could protest I found a warm pair of lips on mine.

Ryoma's Life

Ch.4

Once I felt the lips, I panicked I couldn't stop thinking about how my old man used to do this. It scared me I eventually felt a tear run down my eye, and when the boy pinning me against the wall saw he stopped. Once he let go I left the small building and ran to where Ryoga and me would meet soon. When I ran I saw the tennis players looked at me, and were curious to why I was leaving. In the end I decided to leave it up to Fuji to explain.

By the time I got to the meeting point I saw Ryoga there grinning like a cat that got the bird he handed me my tux and we went to change. I think he saw that I had cried but luckily he decided against saying anything. Once we were changed I felt so uncomfortable, and I wanted to break the mirror since I looked awful. That was just my opinion as Ryoga started cooing at me.

After Ryoga called Nanako, to ask how we would get to the location of the banquet. A limousine showed up and took us to the place. Inside of the fancy car, there was a TV, bar, and so much more. It wasn't until I looked up that I saw a boy was in the vehicle with us. I would later learn he was Nanako's boss's son. Not to mention he would ruin my life, more so than it already was. When I looked at his expression, I saw it was lustful and it was at that moment I became paranoid of Atobe Keigo. He introduced himself as if he were some kind of god, even though he wasn't. I just tuned him out until we got to the banquet.

When we saw the room it was magnificent, there were drinks, food, and a lot of chairs and more. At first the vain boy who referred to him self as ore-sama kept bugging me. It wasn't until I saw Fuji walk in through the doors that I actually paid attention to the vain boy. I guess that was my downfall, if only I knew better at the time. While avoiding Fuji, and tuning out Atobe, I accumulated a lot of stress. So Atobe being the gentlemen he is ordered a servant to us drinks and to add a special ingredient to one of them.

Being in the mood I was, I didn't care. Nor did I question him when our drinks came and he asked which were his and which was mine. Maybe if I cared it would have turned out different. As soon as finished two glasses of this stuff, did I feel dizzy. He kindly offered to let me rest in a room, which sounded like a good idea at the time.

As soon as I was on the bed in the room I heard a door lock, and I felt a heavy weight on me. My last coherent thought was 'I got to get out of here.' My body felt weird when my mind finally registered where I was I panicked. I scrambled out of the arms of the monster and fell on to the ground with a gasp of pain. Before I could get up firm arms moved me back on to the bad and he said "be a good boy and do what I say, it would help with your cousins job." With that being said I just sat in his arms resigned. My eyes swelled up with tears, and I just broke down.

Little did I know that my hero would end up being Fuji that night. He barged in the room like a knight but he was lacking the shining armor. He didn't say a word, but carefully scooped me into his arms after grabbing my cloth and carrying me to a restroom to clean up. His words were kind, and he got permission for me to go to his house for the night. I guess he wanted me to calm down, which could help the situation.

Tbc…

I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer crashed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

Ryoma's life

Most of the night was hazy, but at least I knew I had time to compose myself before I saw Nanako. When I could finally think straight I saw Fuji sitting there smiling at me. He spoke in a soft voice saying "no one will hurt you now." The odd thing was I believed him. I mumbled a small thanks but his smile widened more than you would ever think possible.

The thing that I did next was surprising even to Fuji. I slowly crawled over to where he sat and clung to him and cried. He slowly patted me on the back and carried me to the top of the bed. It was then I looked around and saw his room was very spacious consisting of posters of nature and anime. Then there was a mahogany desk with a nice chair with a back to it. Before I looked around anymore I felt myself being lowered onto the bed then Fuji's arms wrapping around me. It was then I knew I found my savior. So as I lay down I snuggled as close as I could and could probably say with accuracy that he was smiling. With happy thoughts I drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning I woke up, and saw who was next to me, and smiled. When he looked up he giggled since my stomach was growling loudly. He then spoke softly and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen, where we dined on grilled fish. The odd thing was he dumped a lot of wasabi on it. After a minute I asked if we could go to the movies or something. He grinned and said "of course."

"I...I really like you more than I've like anybody."

"I like you to, and I'm honored to have the chance to go on a date with you."

Then before we knew it we were kissing in his bed and I never felt more loved.

Well folks that's all I have to say for now anyway. This was more of showing you I haven't abandoned the story.


End file.
